Je ne connais pas tes projets
by Emy64
Summary: Steve n'était pas censé entendre ça... Il ne devait pas assister à ça... Mais maintenant c'était fait, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, et il en venait à douter d'avoir jamais connu Bucky... Première partie de la série d'OS domestiques "Nos projets" dans un AU modern et sans pouvoirs


Pov Steve

Il y avait trop de bruit, l'air était moite et les conversations débauchées. J'avais pensé que je pourrais apprécier cette ambiance. Je m'étais rudement trompé, et je ne le réalisais que maintenant. Mon équation était pourtant simple. Bucky était mon meilleur ami, et avec lui je ne m'ennuyais jamais. Nos soirées étaient souvent l'occasion de parler de choses sérieuses, personnelles, de débattre politique, de confier certains secrets bien cachés… Or Buck était très populaire, et il lui arrivait souvent d'être invité dans ces soirées-là. S'il y allait, je pensais que c'était parce que ce n'était pas bien différent… Mais ça n'avait juste rien à voir. Avec toutes nos bêtises, on pouvait aisément penser que Buck et moi on sortait du couvent devant ce début d'orgie !

Cependant j'endurais sans rien montrer, attendant l'heure de partir. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de me plaindre quand j'avais tant voulu être introduit dans ce groupe. Mon béguin, Peggy, une anglaise incandescente, faisait partie de ce clan très fermé qui courtisait Buck. J'avais espéré, bêtement, qu'elle me remarquerait si j'entrais dans son groupe, mais… il fallait croire que je n'étais digne de l'intérêt de personne ici.

Mais être ignoré de Peggy n'était pas le pire. Ce n'était pas non plus ce sentiment humiliant d'être un inadapté social… Non, le pire c'était que je ne reconnaissais plus Bucky. Il se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage sordide de ces adolescents dépravés, qui n'avaient aucune gêne à se peloter en public, et qui se servaient en boissons fortes alors que nous n'étions qu'en début d'après-midi. Bucky ne buvait pas, ce qui faisait figure d'exception, mais il était échoué nonchalamment sur le canapé, ses jambes sur mes genoux, et parlait sexualité avec une décontraction qui touchait carrément à la vulgarité. Moi je me contentais de rester assis, priant pour que le temps passe plus vite. Je fis l'erreur de regarder un peu autour et j'aperçus une fille à genoux devant un gars qui gémissait de façon plus qu'explicite. Le feu aux joues, je cherchais une échappatoire mais les jambes de Bucky me tenaient en place. Il devait y avoir une sorte de punition divine derrière tout ça, une façon de dire « Tu l'as voulu, tu l'as là maintenant ! ».

_ Moi je les préfère vierges…

Mon cœur se fissura en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Je n'avais pas suivi la conversation mais je savais que ça parlait des partenaires sexuels, et le propos me semblait tout particulièrement cruel… et c'était Bucky qui avait dit ça. Il n'avait jamais parlé comme ça devant moi et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être… oui, déçu… Ce n'était pas parce que je me sentais visé par les rires qui avaient suivi sa déclaration : j'aurais eu une quelconque expérience sexuelle que j'aurais quand même trouvé tout ça irrespectueux en plus d'être vulgaire.

_ Ouai, comme ça elles te trouvent génial parce qu'elles n'ont aucun élément de comparaison !le moqua une brute.

_ Appelle-moi vieux-jeu, mais j'ai la nostalgie du temps des explorateurs…, répliqua Buck avec son accent de Brooklyn particulièrement marqué.

Je combattis un haut-le-cœur quand Andy, la brute qui nourrissait le débat, se lança dans une longue liste des avantages à avoir une fille qui s'y connaissait dans son lit. Et pour ne rien arranger le gars, qui ne cherchait déjà pas à cacher ses gémissements, devint encore plus bruyant en approchant la fin…

_ Tu n'y connais rien mec !coupa Buck après cinq bonnes minutes d'une liste vulgaire.

Mon meilleur ami se redressa, s'asseyant sur le canapé avec les coudes sur les genoux, le corps tendu vers l'avant pour affirmer le sérieux de ce qu'il allait dire. Cependant mon espoir de le voir rétablir un semblant de moralité s'évapora dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche…

_ Une nana peut avoir autant de partenaire qu'elle veut dans sa vie, mais elle n'a qu'un seul 1er, et elle s'en souviendra toute sa vie.

Concert de rires et sifflets. Buck avait manifestement remporté cette joute verbale, et il narguait Andy d'un sourire narquois. J'avais envie de soupirer mais je m'abstenais. Comme Bucky avait changé de position j'avais peut-être ma chance, j'allais peut-être pouvoir sortir de ce bourbier…

Le temps que je me décide sur la façon de l'annoncer à Buck, mon meilleur ami se levait en me glissant qu'il allait nous chercher à boire. J'avais manqué ma chance pour le moment, mais je décidais d'attendre plutôt que l'embarrasser en le suivant comme un chiot. Mon regard refit le tour de la pièce, cherchant désespérément quelqu'un d'assez calme mais la situation était clairement en train de dégénérer. Andy avait les jambes grandes ouvertes sur son fauteuil et Mélissa était en train de se trémousser pour lui, frottant délibérément ses fesses contre son bassin. Je piquais un fard et me levais en vitesse. Tant pis pour les apparences, ce n'était pas comme tout le monde ici n'était pas déjà conscient que je n'appartenais pas à leur petit monde.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine mais une parole m'arrêta alors que j'allais pousser la porte. Une voix méprisante, pleine de venin…

_ Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu te traines ce boulet…

Je me figeais à ces mots. Deux réactions se disputaient en moi. M'enfuir de cette maison maudite en pleurant cette injure de trop, ou surgir dans la cuisine et crier dans l'idée de réparer mon honneur. Mais je renonçais. Quoi que je fasse, je leur donnerais raison par une preuve d'immaturité. Ils seraient parfaitement en droit de dire que j'étais un boulet. Après tout j'étais un boulet…

_ T'avise pas de dire ça de Steve.

La voix qui avait hargneusement répliqué me fit sursauter. Si ça n'avait pas été pour le mince entrebâillement de la porte, j'aurais pu ne pas reconnaitre celui qui me défendait, tant la colère déformait sa voix. Je n'avais jamais entendu cette intonation, cette haine… Mais c'était bien Bucky. Qui d'autre après tout ? Il n'y avait bien que lui d'assez bête pour me défendre envers et contre tout…

_ Parce que c'est faux peut-être ? Il est quoi pour toi ? Une espèce de repenti pour avoir écrasé un chaton sur la route ? Une affaire de pitié que tu ne peux pas te décoller parce que tu culpabilises ?poursuivit Michaël.

Il y eut un mouvement rapide, et bien que ma vue soit restreinte je compris vite que Buck avait empoigné Michaël pour le plaquer violemment contre le frigo. Frigo qui avait bougé sous l'intensité du choc… Je me frottais les yeux, refusant d'y croire, mais l'hallucination ne disparaissait pas. Je voyais très nettement Buck respirer hargneusement et empoigner Michaël par son T-Shirt avec plus de force que n'en demandait vraiment la situation.

_ Oh, doucement !glapit sa prise.

Mon meilleur ami –mais était-ce vraiment bien lui, parce que j'avais bien du mal à le reconnaître là…- bouscula encore une fois notre camarade avant de le lâcher.

_ C'est vrai, je ne devrais pas m'énerver.

Je fronçais les sourcils, étonné du peu de sincérité que je percevais dans sa voix. C'était aberrant… J'avais l'impression de ne plus le connaitre…ou de l'avoir jamais vraiment connu…

_ T'es bien assez con tout seul sans que j'aie besoin de te frapper pour en rajouter, cingla Buck en lançant un regard mauvais à Michaël.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as mec ?s'étonna notre camarade.

Je me posais exactement la même question. J'en venais presque à avoir peur de Bucky, peur de rentrer dans cette cuisine et de subir ses foudres à mon tour.

_ Ce que j'ai ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de trainer avec des loosers comme vous. Il se trouve que moi j'ai des projets. Ça vous amuse peut-être d'enchainer les baises faciles, mais je ne suis pas comme vous. J'ai prévu de réussir ma vie moi.

_ On s'éloigne du sujet là mec. Quel rapport avec Steve ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves autant ?

_ Le rapport avec Steve ?

Il y avait quelque chose d'irrémédiablement dur dans la voix de Buck quand il lui parlait, et ça me collait des frissons d'effroi. J'avais peur que Buck brise une amitié de plus de dix ans par des mots cruels, des mots que je n'étais même pas censé entendre…

_ Le rapport c'est que je l'aime, et c'est avec lui que je vais faire ma vie.

Je suffoquais. Cette fois c'était sûr, je n'étais plus sûr de rien ! Je pensais connaitre Buck sur le bout des ongles, mais cette journée, ce véritable enfer, ne cessait de me démontrer le contraire ! Et juste quand je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, ça empirait ! Et justement, Buck n'avait pas encore vidé son sac ! Le pire restait certainement à venir et je tremblais déjà. Il allait forcément dissiper cette déclaration trompeuse, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sincère, et invoquer une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût dont ils pourraient rire ensemble…

_ Pendant que vous pataugerez dans l'alcool et dans vos maximes d'ados pseudo-philosophes et blasés, moi j'irai faire des études pour avoir un bon job plus tard. Vous pensez tout savoir sur la vie mais la vérité c'est que vous êtes encore des enfants !

Le mépris… C'était quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais perçu dans la voix de Bucky. Dans ces dernières minutes c'était une inflexion qui n'avait jamais quitté ses mots…

_ Steve vaut mieux que vous tous réunis. Qu'un seul d'entre vous s'avise de lui en toucher un mot ou de l'humilier, et je lui refais le portrait, menaça ouvertement mon meilleur ami.

_ Tu vas un peu loin Bucky, intervint une voix féminine.

Parce que Méli était là aussi… ? Mon dieu, ça allait être terrible… Dès que tout le monde saurait ce que Buck avait dit pour me défendre, l'été allait se transformer en véritable enfer, reproduisant à l'infini cette journée déjà interminable…

_ Oh tu trouves ?

Je retins mon souffle en entendant cette perpétuelle moquerie, cette cruauté inséparable de la voix de Buck depuis qu'il était dans cette cuisine. Il n'allait quand même pas s'en prendre à une femme !?

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne frapperai pas une dame. Je préfère expliquer à ton copain que non, une fille ne peut pas tomber enceinte en prenant un bain avec son mec sans rien faire d'autre.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je posais une main tremblante sur la porte. J'hésitais… Entrer et arrêter les dégâts ici, ou juste partir… Parce que ça ce n'était pas mon Bucky… Ou du moins pas le Bucky que je connaissais et que j'aimais… Incapable de faire un choix, je pus assister, toujours impuissant, à la suite. Buck était passé à une voix chuchotée, pas moins cruelle, mais je tendis l'oreille pour suivre la conversation quand même.

_ Pour toi l'âge d'or s'arrête ici. T'as pas déjà 20 ans que t'as déjà foutu ta vie en l'air. A vouloir jouer aux dames, non seulement t'as eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre mais en plus t'as pas su gérer ta contraception… J'suis content de pas être un des vôtres, de pas avoir à m'inquiéter de savoir si ce gosse est de moi. Parce qu'au final je parie que tu ne sais même pas qui est le père, hein ?

Je me décidais à être enfin courageux et à pousser la porte de cette foutue cuisine. Il fallait intervenir, c'était déjà un véritable carnage et ça ne cessait d'escalader… Je retins mon souffle en observant pleinement la scène, avec Méli absolument livide et Michaël pas très stable sur ses jambes. J'avais l'impression qu'au moindre mouvement brusque mon meilleur ami risquait d'égorger quelqu'un…

Bucky tourna vivement la tête vers moi et son expression se métamorphosa en un air plus habituel de plaisir simple et de relaxation. Malgré la vitesse de ce changement, je n'avais pas manqué de voir la haine pure de son regard quelques secondes avant qu'il me reconnaisse.

_ On s'arrache Stevie ! J'ai faim ! Je t'offre un Mc Do !m'annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Pris de court, je restais sans voix ni réaction quand il passa son bras sur mes épaules et me guida vers la sortie. J'étais content de ne pas avoir de veste à récupérer, parce que je n'aurais voulu pour rien au monde repartir dans ce bourbier. Passer le seuil de la porte fut comme une véritable évasion, mais je n'étais toujours pas serein. J'avais toujours le poids du bras de Buck sur mes épaules, et surtout le poids de son attitude précédente…

_ Ta mère fait la garde de nuit, non ? Jusqu'à demain matin ?me demanda nonchalamment mon ami d'enfance.

Je fus incapable de répondre. Ce n'était pas comme si Buck avait vraiment besoin de ma confirmation… Mais sa voix cruelle de tout à l'heure résonnait encore dans mes oreilles, tellement différente de son engouement actuel et sincère. Mais était-il vraiment sincère ? Maintenant j'en arrivais à douter de tout, mais surtout de lui…

_ On pourrait faire quelque chose ce soir ! On loue un DVD ? Ou une série entière, et on se fait un marathon !

L'enthousiasme de Bucky pour ces banalités m'était inconcevable maintenant que j'avais vu une tout autre facette de lui, dangereuse et agressive, violente et sans pitié… Je n'arrivais pas à concilier le Bucky que je connaissais avec ce que je venais de voir dans la cuisine. Sauf qu'à présent Bucky attendait vraiment une réponse de ma part, ça devenait suspect. Je me forçais de dénouer mes cordes vocales pour émettre un son, détourner son attention de mon mutisme…

_ Oui, on pourrait…

Je regrettais mes mots dès qu'ils furent sortis. Ça manquait clairement d'entrain, or Buck ne savait pas que je savais, et il ne devait pas savoir que je savais ! Sauf que maintenant il fronçait les sourcils d'un air inquiet, et mon cœur frappait trop fort dans ma poitrine.

_ Ou autre chose…

_ Je…

Il fallait que j'oublie ce que j'avais entendu ! Je devais me séparer de cette confession inattendue et inexplicable ! Buck ne pensait certainement pas ses mots à ce moment, c'était peut-être juste pour que ce clan de fêtards lui foutent la paix ! J'étais prêt à oublier, je voulais bien le faire, et même j'allais me forcer à le faire ! Parce que Bucky était important pour moi… Je tenais trop à lui…

_ Il y a un orchestre philharmonique gratuit ce soir à Staten Island, suivi d'un feu d'artifice, me rappelais-je brusquement.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui m'intéressait particulièrement, mais tout plutôt que ce silence entre nous… Buck avait l'air soulagé que je fasse un geste envers lui.

_ Ouai… Ouai ! Ce serait parfait ! C'est pas tout à fait la rue à côté, mais on est en vacances. Pique-nique, couvertures et thermo ?

Je hochais la tête avec un sourire forcé. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à rajouter… Mais le malaise était là, et je sentais bien que Buck était lui-même tendu. C'était surréel… Ce genre de situations ne s'était encore jamais produit, et pourtant nous avions grandi ensemble, nous avions _survécu_ à la puberté ensemble…

_ T'es plutôt chien ou plutôt chat ?

Je ralentissais le pas en le dévisageant. Ça sortait d'où ça au juste ? On sortait d'une maison qui tenait plus du bordel qu'autre chose, et nous parlions d'un concert de musique classique, et lui en arrivait à penser aux animaux de compagnie ?

_ C'est quoi cette question ?

_ Ben on va bientôt partir pour l'université, et comme on sera sur le même campus on pourrait vivre ensemble, donc on pourrait prendre un animal. Après je ne suis pas regardant, on peut aussi prendre un écureuil ou un hérisson, c'que tu veux ! T'imagines n'empêche, si on avait un hérisson qu'on appelait Punk ?

J'eus un éclat de rire qui me surprit moi-même mais qui fit surtout fleurir un sourire sur les lèvres de Bucky. Il avait l'air tellement soulagé… Tellement plus vivant… Mon cœur battait plus fort, mais cette fois ce n'était pas douloureux mais plutôt attendri. Il n'y avait bien que lui qui était capable de renverser mon humeur de la sorte et de penser à ce genre d'aménagements alors que nous ne nous étions même pas encore installés sur le campus…

_ Ah ! Te revoilà ! Je me demandais où était passé mon meilleur ami…, me taquina Bucky.

_ Dans une mauvaise place… Et toi, où étais-tu ?

Mon meilleur ami se figea totalement, certainement conscient que j'avais perçu d'une façon ou d'une autre une facette de lui qu'il ne voulait pas me montrer. Il n'osait plus croiser mon regard, et pourtant il fallait bien en parler.

_ Tout va bien ?finit-il par demander.

Je savais que la question ne s'adressait à un « tu » mais à un « nous ». Il voulait savoir si notre relation avait souffert dans la journée. Je pris le temps de considérer la question, en toute honnêteté. Avec tout ce que j'avais vu aujourd'hui, j'aurais été en droit de répondre que non, ça n'allait pas… Mais… mais quand je voyais mon meilleur ami aussi vulnérable, aussi nu…

_ Tout va bien, lui confirmais-je.

Buck prit le temps de sonder mon regard pour jauger ma sincérité. Une fois satisfait, il m'adressa un grand sourire, un _vrai_ sourire, que je lui rendis, et d'une pression il m'incita à reprendre la route. Nous allions oublier cet après-midi, d'un commun accord, et tout irait bien.


End file.
